


Vigorous

by orphan_account



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Kissing, Pining, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keeping their relationship undisclosed was the best thing for them at the moment. Besides, Olivia had to admit that slyly sneaking around with Spencer behind their back friends and families backs was kind of...sexy to her.
Relationships: Olivia Baker/Spencer James, Spencer James/Olivia Baker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Vigorous

“ _Spencer_ ,” She moans breathily, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her hands tightly upheld their grip onto the fabric of his shirt. She cranes her neck just slightly, allowing him to retrieve better access as he continued to raffishly pamper open mouthed kisses along her exposed flesh. She sighs softly in content, ravishing in the feeling of his succulent lips marring against her skin. “Spencer,” She says again, this time with a little more avidity as she gently nudges him in the shoulder. 

“Hm?” He pulls back instantly: his lips are cherry red and completely swollen from their ravenous makeout session earlier, eyes were dilated and looming with a carnal lust. The sight of him like this is so _obsence_ and _debaunched_ nearly makes her whimper in need. “What's wrong, do you want to stop?” He asks, staring intently at her while awaiting for her response. 

Olivia smiled fondly at his attentiveness. He was always so considerate of her needs and her wellbeing ahead of his own, even when she grabbed ahold of his hand and lead him into the empty classroom, he had looked down at her and asked if she was sure that she wanted to do this. She loved that he was so gentle and caring with her. “I don't _want_ to, but–” She nodded her head towards the round clock that was perched on the wall behind him. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Spencer looks at the time displayed on the hands of the clock. He groans softly as turns around and leans his head forward, resting it on Olivia's shoulder. “Fuck, I almost forgot. Why did I agree to tutor him again?” He asks, his head craning a bit to stare up at her. 

Olivia smirked as she ran a hand over the smooth riffles of his waves. “Because my dad asked you to. He knows that you have a high grade in Chemistry. Asher on the other hand, well, he's never really been good at maintaining good grades, which is why my dad asked you.” She explains, and Spencer has to refrain from rolling his eyes at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. 

Its not that he hated Asher per se, Spencer had actually attempted, many times to be friends with him. But it seemed as if the other boy always had a personal vendetta against Spencer for some unbeknownst reason. Their “ _friendship_ ” was unstable; mostly because of Asher and his insecurities and blaming Spencer for everything that seemed to go wrong in his life, including Olivia breaking up with him yet _again_ , so eventually Spencer stopped trying to be friends with him and just kept their relationship as cordial teammates. 

But of course, with Coach Baker being the adamant peacemaker that he is, noticed the mutual hostility between the two of them and suggested that Spencer should tutor Asher, in hopes that it would not only bring Asher's grade up but could possibly repair their tainted friendships. Spencer declined, refuting the suggestion at first, but Coach Baker made it abundantly clear that it wasn't up for debate. So, much to his avail, Spencer agreed and unfortunately today was the first day of their tutoring session together. 

“Hey,” The sound of Olivia's sotto voce calling out to him retracts Spencer from his inward reverie. He pulls back and blinked up at her, raising an eyebrow. “I know you don't like him but please, be nice?” She asks, and he knows that she's only requiring that from him on account of her father. 

Spencer nods somberly, sighs deeply as he playfully rolled his eyes. “Only for you.” He grabs ahold of her waist and tugged her body closer as he stood upright on his feet. Olivia giggles heartily, her legs lazily wrapping around his slender waist as he slots himself between the apex of her legs. He grins down at her, eyes slowly lingering over the crevasses of her body, admiringly breathing her beautiful face in as he cups her chin with one of his hands. 

Looking down in her eyes, he holds her smothering gaze, both of their breaths softening as he leans down and inches closer to her wanton lips. His pliant lips teasingly brush against hers, she could feel the sly smirk on his lips when she whimpers an annoyed, “Spencer!” He chuckles blithely, thumb softly caressing at the plush skin of her cheeks. 

“Yeah?” He whispers, teasing his nose against hers, placating an oblivious façade. 

“Stop being such a tease.” Olivia murmurs, tightening her legs around his waist and lurching her hips forward, the contact of her pelvic bone rutting against his causes Spencer to groan gutturally, and Olivia smirks coyly at him, raising her eyebrows in amusement. “Now you see how it feels, huh?” 

“That's not fair.” He whines, feeling himself succumbing to her at his own volition and normally Spencer's would've chided himself for being so _needy_ and desperate, but with Olivia he didn't care because he was. He was always so desperate to touch her or kiss her plumped lips until both of their lungs burned. She was just so damn beautiful and it still seems fictitious that she even agreed to go out with him 

She pulls him forward, avidly slotting her mouth over his and kissed him with a deepened fevor, ridding his mind of its lingering thoughts. Spencer placed his hands onto the surface of the table, bracketing them on either side of her hips as he chiseled his body even close to hers. Olivia keened in his mouth, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. 

They were indulged into one another, seemingly getting lost into the moment of each other's ravenous kisses. It wasn't until Spencer felt the erratic vibrations of his phone buzzing in his front pockets that he pulled away. Digging into his pockets, he retrieves his phone to see who was the perpetrator that interrupted their mid-day makeout session. He rolled his eyes in annoyance upon seeing Asher's name followed by several text messages asking where Spencer was at. 

“I really should get going.” He sighs, leaning forward to peck her sweet lips with one last kiss. Spencer fixed his attire, making certain that he didn't look too debaunched. Olivia hopped off of the desk and reaches down to pick up her bag. Spencer grabbed his bookbag and slid his arm through one of the straps. 

They walked towards the door, peeking out and making sure no one in view could see them before departing from the classroom. While at times, they were weary of keeping their relationship discrete, they knew that it was in the benefit of Layla. They still didn't know how to exactly explain to her that they had began dating. Spencer knew that Layla still obtained feelings for him and he felt shitty that had to lie to her but he was in love with Olivia. He couldn't deny his feelings or how he felt about her anymore. 

But Olivia, being the good friend that she is, assured Spencer that keeping their relationship strictly discrete at the time being would refrain from the possibility of Layla hurting herself again. She didn't want Layla to feel ambushed by the news or feel left out. She also didn't want Asher finding out. He was always jealous whenever it came to Spencer, always accused Olivia of sneaking around with him behind his back while they were dating. Now that her dad was attempting to assert them into an unwanted friendship again, he last thing Olivia wanted to do was to be inserted into the middle of a unnecessary brawl between them. 

Keeping their relationship undisclosed was the best thing for them at the moment. Besides, Olivia had to admit that slyly sneaking around with Spencer behind their back friends and families backs was kind of... _sexy_ to her. 

“There you are!” The unmissable irritated guff of Asher's voice accuses as he approached them. “Ive been texting you for the last half hour. Where were you?” He asks, narrowing a glare at Spencer. 

“Busy. Look, the only reason that I even agreed to do this is because of Coach. You're the one that needs help, so I would watch how you're talking to me.” Spencer asserts in response to which Asher only rolls his eyes and huffs an _whatever_ under his breath. Olivia glances away when she feels the smothering scrutiny of Asher's eyes watching her. She squeezes her eyes close, inwardly hoping that he won't say anything to her. 

“Hey, Liv.” _Shit_. 

Sighing deeply, Olivia turns to him and brings her hand up in a small wave, a feeble smile curls on her lips. “Hi, Asher.” She hadn't really had any communication with him since their breakup a few months ago, he would always pleadingly beg for her forgiveness and ask to get back together but of course, she rejected him every time. She knew that he still like her and she doesn't miss the way his eyes linger a little too long on her. 

From the way he loudly clears his throat, neither does Spencer. “Alright, lets go. I've got things to do later.” He says to Asher. 

“Yeah, okay. I'll see you later, Liv.” Asher says, smiling sheepishly as he walked backwards, waving goodbye to her. 

Olivia nods, shifting her gaze over to Spencer. “I'll see you later, Spence.” He smiled in return, giving her a sly wink before disappearing down the hall with Asher in tow. 


End file.
